Simplify the following expression and state the conditions under which the simplification is valid. You can assume that $q \neq 0$. $t = \dfrac{5q + 25}{q^2 + 14q + 45} \div \dfrac{4q - 12}{q^2 + 9q} $
Answer: Dividing by an expression is the same as multiplying by its inverse. $t = \dfrac{5q + 25}{q^2 + 14q + 45} \times \dfrac{q^2 + 9q}{4q - 12} $ First factor the quadratic. $t = \dfrac{5q + 25}{(q + 9)(q + 5)} \times \dfrac{q^2 + 9q}{4q - 12} $ Then factor out any other terms. $t = \dfrac{5(q + 5)}{(q + 9)(q + 5)} \times \dfrac{q(q + 9)}{4(q - 3)} $ Then multiply the two numerators and multiply the two denominators. $t = \dfrac{ 5(q + 5) \times q(q + 9) } { (q + 9)(q + 5) \times 4(q - 3) } $ $t = \dfrac{ 5q(q + 5)(q + 9)}{ 4(q + 9)(q + 5)(q - 3)} $ Notice that $(q + 5)$ and $(q + 9)$ appear in both the numerator and denominator so we can cancel them. $t = \dfrac{ 5q(q + 5)\cancel{(q + 9)}}{ 4\cancel{(q + 9)}(q + 5)(q - 3)} $ We are dividing by $q + 9$ , so $q + 9 \neq 0$ Therefore, $q \neq -9$ $t = \dfrac{ 5q\cancel{(q + 5)}\cancel{(q + 9)}}{ 4\cancel{(q + 9)}\cancel{(q + 5)}(q - 3)} $ We are dividing by $q + 5$ , so $q + 5 \neq 0$ Therefore, $q \neq -5$ $t = \dfrac{5q}{4(q - 3)} ; \space q \neq -9 ; \space q \neq -5 $